Criminal Minds- Find Me
by InaraXavier
Summary: 4 months have passed from the end of previous book, Pain changes a person. SSA Elena Miller returns to the BAU but hasn't come to terms with everything that has happened. Spencer Reid is still missing. Focus more on Elena's past and how she came to have the skills she does and see the world the way she does.
1. Chapter 1- 4 Months Later

Previously on criminal minds

Elenas P.O.V.

"What if we make a deal" kally lowered the bar slightly whilst saying

"What deal?"

"Me for her" i then said

"Spence, don't you dare" He turned his head slightly and said

"Elena, with all due respect, Shut up. You gave did this me, time to repay you for that….. Kal what do you say"

"You'd give up everything, to save Elena"

"Yes, no second thoughts"

"OKay, but first, you have to tell her"

"Tell her what"

"Don't play dumb Spency. Tell her how you feel or deals off"

"That's what you want? You want me to tell her that i love her, that i always have. Alright then" did I hear that right. Spence turned and helped Me sit up against something. I was in serious pain. He tucked my hair behind my ears and with both of his hands either side of my face he lifted my head and said

"I'm in love with you ELena. I was going to tell you two years ago but then i lost you" …

––––

I shot up in bed breathing heavily. This is the 4th night in a row that I've had this damn nightmare this week. On the plus side this is the longest I've slept this week, 4 hours yay. Just as I was about to settle down my phone rang. When I saw that it was hotch I answered it saying

"Yeah"

"Sorry to wake you, but we've got a case"

"I'm guessing it's not the case I'm hoping for"

"I've heard nothing from MI6. Elena, you don't have to come in if you're not ready"

"it's been 4 months, Hotch. I can't avoid the BAU forever"

"Alright then, see you I'm 20 minutes"

"25"

"Goodbye Elena"

"Bye boss" I then put the phone down. I rolled out of bed and saw that it was 7:30Am. Sighing I got out of bed and dressed for work. When i got out of the shower i put on my black denim jeans , but before i put my a white string strap t-shirt on my eyes scanned over a dozen scars littering my abdomen. Ive actually forgotten what i look like without these scars. I then pulled on a grey combat style shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I put my black heeled ankle boots and then pulled all my long hair back into a loose high ponytail. I then put my contacts in before grabbing my leather jacket. After attaching my holster to my belt, i said goodbye to my british bulldog 'brutus',picked my car keys and my go back. I locked up the warehouse before heading down to the garage. I live in an old industrial building, that i converted into living accommodations and a working garage. I was going to move into in right before everything happened with Kol.

Hotch P. O.V

Rossi was the the first of the team to arrive. He came into my office and said

"Is this case about Reid"

"No and I've got some bad news about that"

"What"

"MI6 are thinking about closing the case. Cold case"

"Have you told Elena"

"No i've only just convinced her to come back. She's on her way in" after I said that everyone apart from Elena appeared, everyone look tired, we headed to the round table room.

It was a few more minutes before Elena showed up. Everyone was surprised to see her after 4 months but I could tell that she wasn't really in the mood to talk so before anyone could say anything to her I said

"Right, now that everyone is here. Let's get started. Garcia" She got up and began speaking

"Attention, intrepid BAU adventurers. The entertainment capital of the world has requested your help" Morgan then questioned  
"Vegas?" garcia then said

"I was going to say…" To everyone's surprise Elena cut her off by saying

"Los Angeles, we're going to Los Angeles"

"Correctamundo. Which is a word I've never said before and never will again. But back to the task at hand. Here we go…" she then pressed a button on her remote and the image changed to one of the murder victims….


	2. Chapter 2- Fading Away

Elenas P.O.V.

"Los Angeles, we're going to Los Angeles"

"Correctamundo. Which is a word I've never said before and never will again. But back to the task at hand. Here we go…" she then pressed a button on her remote and the image changed to one of the murder victims. I looked down at the case file as Garcia was speaking

"This is Jerome Winters, age 29, was killed in his home 5 days ago" Morgan then said

"Was anything stolen?"

"I'm glad you asked that, my love. Nothing was stolen but something was left, a piece of paper with the Letter 'E' on it, different letters have been found at each location. 1 letter for each victim" Emily then said

"From the looks of it there have been 4 home invasions but almost 10 kills, why weren't we called in sooner/" Before garcia could answer, i saw something and said

"Is this right, they have footage of the unsub feeling each scene"

"I was getting to that" some footage then played on the screen.

The unsub was wearing black skinny jeans, running trainers and a hooded jacket to hide their face. The unsub had jumped from the top floor on each home and went into a forward roll flawlessly, they then jumped and did a double flip over the fence, before doing some more parkour style things as they ran away. I then said

"They have professional training, it takes a lot of skill and practice to do some of those moves" she then said

"There is a local Parkouring group, the groups leader has been taken in for questioning" Rossi then asked

"What kind of time frame are we looking at?"

"So far each murder is accelerating" Hotch then said

"The unsub could be Devolving. We have a day, maybe two, before the LA P.D. Has another body on its hands. Wheels up in 20" Everyone got up and left the room. I was the last one to leave and as i was walking towards the desk Hotch came up behind me and said

"You don't have to do this. You still have medical leave available"

"I have to do this, Hotch. I can't just stop living my life"

"I'm not saying you have to, i'm saying that you went through something that no one ever should. You have a right to take some time. Everyone will understand if you need more time"

"It's been 6 months since you saved me from Kol, and 4 since Spence… Since he went missing. I need to be here"

"Okay then. If you need to talk about anything, you know where i'll be"

" _No man chooses evil because it is only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks."- Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley._

 __On the jet we went back over the case ile and Garcia informed us that there had been another murder. 3 victims in their home, same type of MO and 3 more letters. Each victim seemed to have been blitzed attacked and had their throats ripped opened. It takes 5 hours to get from DC to LA so after going back over the case, we had some time to kill. But my mind was elsewhere and it was noticed by the others. Morgan came and sat across from me before saying

"When we started working the Kol case again, everything reminded Reid of you. Without even noticing he would fiddle with the necklace he got you"

"He kept that?"

"Of course he did. It was like his life line"

"What do you mean?"

"We all went through a rough patch after you 'went away'. Reid suffered the most, he was mad all the time, he'd be more forceful on cases, and then Gideon left. That's when he finally admitted that he started taking Dilaudid again. Not to the extent he did before but it was enough to stop the pain. We just managed to bring him back"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because right now you have the same look in your eyes that he did. I watched him fade away for months before he finally admitted something was wrong. I know you've got a thing about letting people in but i can't watch you fade away as well. We just got you back"

"I know Derek and i'm trying but my mind can only focus on one thing…"  
"I get it, i really do but there are people dying. Now we don't have Brainiac here so we've got the next best thing, your superpower can really help us on this case and you have particular skills that can come in real handy"

"But…"

"We will find him, Princess. We're not going to give up on him, nothing going to stop us. We'll bring him home. But this is first, got it" He held up his right hand in closed it into a fist. I smiled before lifting my right hand balled it into to a first before fist bumping him whilst saying

"Got it"

"That's my Badass Princess"

"I'm not your princess"

"You're right, you're Reids" i kicked him under the table and said

"You're hilarious"

Reids P.O.V.

The room i was kept in was small, cold and damp. There was a small window on the right wall but i couldn't see out of it. My left foot was in a shackled and was chained up to a wall. I couldn't really move around. I have no idea where i am but at least i'm alive. Kally comes to talk with me at least once a day but other than that i don't see her. I've got a couple of bruises on my face and other parts of my body but it's nothing major.

On occasion i hear people talking outside of my room and from what i've heard something is going to happen and soon. I hope Elena is okay.


	3. Chapter 3- Los Angeles

Hotch's P.O.V

After we landed in LA Morgan, Elena and Emily went to the recent crime scene, whilst myself Rossi and JJ went to Police station. As we arrived the Chief came over and spoke to JJ

"Agent Jareau, thank you for coming"

"Chief Quill, you remember SSA Aaron Hotchner and SSA David Rossi"

"Good to see you again. I just wish it was under better circumstances" I shock Quils hand before saying

"Likewise, are we set up in the conference room"

"Yes just like last time" David then said

"And the suspect?"

"Rose Ayala, she's in the interrogation room"

"I'll got talk to her"

"No offense Rossi but she won't talk"

"How can you be so sure"

"Rose has already specified that she'll only talk to one person from your team" JJ then said

"Let me guess Elena"

"Rose was trained by the best of the best. Elena has a reputation from when she was a teenager" Rossi then said

"Elena taught Rose"

"Elena lead the local youth group. Because of what she did a lot of teenagers cleaned up their acts" I then said

"Sounds like Elena"

"Where is she anyway"

"She's at the last crime scene with Morgan and Prentiss. They'll be back soon" Chief Quil then said

"Right well everything you need is in the conference room"

20 minutes later

Elena enters the room saying

"The unsub got into the house the window in the attic, the lock showed very slight marks of being tampered with" Rossi then said

"How come it wasn't seen by the police" Morgan then said

"Honestly, the marks were hardly visible. Only something with Els unique talents could have seen it" after he said the Elenas phone rang, she took it out of her pocket and seconds later put it back. From the look on Elenas face she was contemplating something, JJ then said

"Who was that?"

"It's nothing it can wait"

"Elena…"

"It was my mom, I haven't spoke to in a while" Emily then said

"How long" Elena then gestured to the board and said

"Guys murder" I then said

"Elena don't tell me it's been 4 months" she sighed and said

"Okay look, my mom was not happy about me coming back after what happened, with Kol. She wanted me move back here, I said no, she's got word I'm back in town. I'll talk to her later. Can we focus on this please?" Rossi then said

"Alright then, the letters what do they mean, is it a signature or something else" Elena then said

"It could be both. But these letters have to mean something, I'll call Garcia and get her to out them into a programme to decipher it maybe" I then said

"It's a good place to start. When you've done that Rose Ayala will only talk to you"

"Not surprised, she has a problem with authority"

"So did you when I met you" she then left the room with her phone in her hand whilst saying

"Still do boss" when she was gone Rossi said

"I really need to read her file when we get back"

Elenas P.O.V.

"Hey Princess , what you got for me"

"When did everyone start calling me princess?"

"Morgan started it, wanted to try it. What do you need Elena?"

"The letters that were left at the crime scene, we think that they mean something. Can you do what you do best and put them into a programme to work it it"

"No problem, Sugar. I'll call you when I got something"

"Thank you Penelope"I then put my phone away and walked towards the interrogation room to see Rose.

As I approached I could see Rose through the mirror with her back to the door. I then entered the room saying

"What happened to staying out of trouble?" She turned to me and said

"You can talk. Where have you been the last two years again"

"Good point. Hey Rosie"

"Hey Lena. Long time"

"9 years?"

"10, you left 10 years ago. Even when you came back you never called"

"Been busy"

"Doing what El. I was your best mate"

"I know, and i am sorry but right now I need your help"

"I didn't kill those people, Lena" I sat down and said

"I know you didn't" she sat down opposite me before saying

"How can you be so sure"

"I trained you remember, I can tell when you lie"

"You and your bloody superpower"

"You missed me and you know it" she crossed her arms on the table and said

"What do you need?"

"The unsub we are looking for, is very skilled, like my level skilled. Know anyone like that"

"Male or female"

"Female, about 5ft 9, nimble, fast, can pick a lock without leaving evidence"

"Okay, well honestly it sounds like you're describing yourself. And there was only one other person who was ever at your level" I looked down and said

"It's not her, has to be someone else"

"Think about Lena. When you left Kally assumed your title as 'pack leader', things started going to shit. But then she left and everyone looked to me, I needed you and you ignored me"

"I didn't ignore you Rose, I was doing my job"

"When we met, you saw the signs of abuse. You gave me a chance that no one else would, I cleaned up my act. I took over the 'pack' I wanted to be ever the leader you were. But you can't beat the original Alpha"

"I haven't been called the Alpha in so long"

"You've been gone for so long" I slumped back and said

"Seriously let that go"

"I will on one condition. When this over, and before you leave, run the course one last time"

"I'll think about. Anyway if you hear anything that could be useful…"

"I'll call you Supervisor Special Agent Elena Miller" I then got up and said

"Ooo Jealous much" she followed me out of the room and said

"Of you, no way Lena. It's just seem like yourself"

"Yeah well, you spend 2 years in hell and come out the same"

"It's not that. it's something else, something that you're trying to hide from everyone"

"Rose, drop it"

"It's about Kally isn't it"

"She took something from me, or someone"

"Important someone?"

"Yeah"

"Don't tell me it's that guy you ran half way across the country for"

"Gideon!? No. My partner, my best mate. He swapped places with me"

"He protected you"

"Yep" I walked her to the door of the station. Once there I reminded her

"Anything you can think of that could help, you know my number"

"I hope you find partner soon"

"Bye Rose"

"See you around Lena" she put her sunglasses on and walked away

 **A/N- please leave a review on what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4- Could it be her?

Elenas P.O.V.

After Rose left i went back to the conference room. Waiting inside was Rossi, Morgan and Hotch, i walked in saying

"Where's Emily and JJ?"Morgan answered me

"Talking to Annabeth Winters. Jerome Winters had a daughter she's waiting to be out into the foster system"

"How old?"

"5"

"And the mother?"

"Died from cancer a few months ago"

"Poor kid" Hotch then said

"What did rose tell you"

"I gave her the description of the unsub" Rossi then said

"We don't have a description?"

"From the video, yes we do. Female, about 5ft 9, nimble, fast, can pick a lock without leaving evidence. And hearing that back it sounds like…" Morgan cut me off by saying

"It sounds like you"

"Exactly, and the person in that video as my level training and there's only ever been one person who could match me in this kind of stuff" Hotch cottoned on to who i was describing and said

"Elena you have to be sure"

"Give me time and i will be"

"Are you sure that you aren't just putting things together that aren't there"

"Hotch, i trained her, you've seen my file, you know what i got up to before joining the FBI. that's why you have my file in your hands" he looked down at the file before saying

"Elena i need your mind to be on this, not on Reid. If Kally is doing this then yes she could lead us to Spencer or you could be wrong and this is a new unsub" Morgan then said

"99.9% of the time Elena is right about everything. It makes sense Hotch" Hotch then spoke again

"Elena if you need to back out of this case, tell me now" i looked at the bored with the photos of the bodies on it for a second. For a second one of the faces changed to Reid's, but i shock it off and said

"I can do this"

"All right then looks like we have our first suspect. Kally Smith"

Garcia's P.O.V.

"14 letters, what do they mean? Come on penelope think" moments after i said that the phone rang, i answered it and said

" Hello." Morgan's voice came through the phone

" _Hey, how's Miss Smart and Sexy doing today?_ "

"Fair warning, cupcake. As much as I love you and our witty banter, I'm all out of witty and banter, and I'm struggling with love"

" _What's wrong, baby?_ "

"These letters, i've put them through every known decipher programme out there and nothing"

" _OKay, Baby. look at it from a different angle"_

""What angle, Sugar. I'm not a profiler"

" _No you're not but just listen smarty pants. We've got a possible suspect?"_

"Give me a name"

" _Kally Smith"_

"Kally Smith, as in the witch who took boy wonder"

" _That's her. Elena thinks that's it her. Now using those parameters will that help with the deciphering"_

"I might, give me a second" i typed away on my computer and then seconds later i found something from the case 4 months ago

"Derek, more letters have been found at crimes scenes across the country"

" _How many"_

"16"

" _Why wasn't it flagged"_

"There was no apparent connection between kills"

" _Where were they found again"_

"Well there's the 13 in Los Angeles, 2 in Georgia, 4 in Kentucky, 2 in texas, 1 in Washington, 2 in Vermont 2 in South Carolina and finally 3 in Las Vegas"

" _OKay Mama send us everything you can on those cases and send me the letters that were found"_

"No problem Hot stuff. PG out" i then hung up the phone and immediately got to work in getting the case files.

Elenas P.O.V,

When Morgan came back into the room he has a stack of papers with him, he threw them down on the table revealing letters. He then said

"16 more letters have been found at crime scenes all over the place. 13 here, 2 in Georgia, 4 in Kentucky, 2 in texas, 1 in Washington, 2 in Vermont 2 in South Carolina and finally 3 in Las Vegas. If this is Kally then she's been busy. There's something else Vegas murder was William Reid" i looked up and said

"Spences dad. Is his mom safe"

"Yeah Garcia called her doctors, she's fine" Hotch then looked at me and said

"Looks like you were right. Which means this is aimed at you. So now would be an amazing time for your superpower to kick in and find a connection between you and these victims" i didn't really listen to him instead i picked up the pile of letters and went over to the other table. I spread them out and immediately my mind started to arrange them into a sentence. Emily the said

"Come on Elena what can you see that we can't" i turned to the whiteboard and wrote out what my mind put together.

' **Have i got your attention**

 **KS'**

After i wrote that out i turned to the others and said

"29 letters exactly. This was set out in such a way that only me or Spence could put it together" Rossi then said

"So she's got our attention, now what"

"We find the connection" JJ then said

"There's 29 victims here. What are the chances of there actually being a connection" i then said

"Where were the letters found again" Hotch read out the list

"Los Angeles, Georgia, Kentucky, texas, Washington, Vermont, South Carolina and Las Vegas" i then rang Garcia

" _They who seeks the Queen of All Knowledge, speak and be recognized"_

"Garcia it's Elena, i need you to do something for me"

" _Anything"_

"I need you to get a hold of my records from when i was in the foster system"

" _Elena…"_

"I know that you don't like digging through our past but i need you to do this for me Penelope" hothc then said

"If we do this we will know everything about your time in the foster system. Everything"

"I know but i lived in each of those states. You said this was about me so we start from the beginning" Garcia then said

" _Only if you're sure"_

"I kept a huge secret from you guys for ages and the resulted in Spence getting taken. No more secrets"

" _Alright then Sugar"_

"I can get the my records from my time here, i just have to make a call" after a second Garcia said

" _Oh my god Elena"_

"You already have them?"

" _Just your one from washington"_

"The Danvers i remember them"

" _Oh honey…..._


	5. Chapter 5- 'Oh Honey'

Previously on criminal minds

" _They who seeks the Queen of All Knowledge, speak and be recognized"_

" _Garcia it's Elena, i need you to do something for me"_

" _Anything"_

" _I need you to get a hold of my records from when i was in the foster system"_

" _Elena…"_

" _I know that you don't like digging through our past but i need you to do this for me Penelope" hothc then said_

" _If we do this we will know everything about your time in the foster system. Everything"_

" _I know but i lived in each of those states. You said this was about me so we start from the beginning" Garcia then said_

" _Only if you're sure"_

" _I kept a huge secret from you guys for ages and the resulted in Spence getting taken. No more secrets"_

" _Alright then Sugar"_

" _I can get the my records from my time here, i just have to make a call" after a second Garcia said_

" _Oh my god Elena"_

" _You already have them?"_

" _Just your one from washington"_

" _The Danvers i remember them"_

" _Oh honey…_

Soon Garcia sent over my records. There was so much to go through in such a short period of time, i'm waiting on a call back regarding my LA records. As the team was reading over my files amongst the papers i found an old picture of me. I couldn't have been older than 8 maybe 7, i had shaggy long blonde hair, a large bruise around my left eye and a busted up lip. I remember the day this photo was taken, this was the day i Jason Gideon save my life for the first time…...

 _Washington, October 1st 1989 - Age 7_

 _It was like any other street and the home looked just like any other. It was almost identical to the other homes around it. Off white wooden panels on the walls, a small average sized porch with wooden flooring and white fenced home was connected to a double garage that homed the classic black 1989 Cadillac deville. The house belonged to the Danvers family, that family consisted of man of the house Christopher Danvers, Wife Christina Danvers, biological son Ethan Danvers and Foster child Elena Perez. Elena is a scrawny 7 year old girl, she has long blonde Shaggy hair, midnight blue eyes and had light bruising on her body that could easily be matched to christophers hand._

 _It's the first day of October and there is a cold breeze in the air. The sun was covered by clouds and the street was silent. At around midday the front door to the home opened and young Elena came out wearing a long sleeve dark red top that were way too big for her, a pair of denim jeans that were slightly too big and a pair of old ratty trainers and she was carrying a rubbish bag. Elena wasn't the average height for a girl of her age, she was smaller, and because of this the rubbish bag in her hand was dragging across the floor slightly. Little Elena lifted the metal lid off the bin and hoisted the bag up and into the bin. As she closed the lid she heard the voice of the man who sends fear straight to her core._

" _ELENA! ELENA!" he came out of the house grabbed the Elenas arm before dragging her back into the house saying_

" _You come when I call you girl" Little did Mr Danvers know was that his home was being watched by the local police force who have teamed up with the recently formed Behavioral Analysis Unit to stop child abusers in the area._

 _Later that evening Elena accidentally broke a plate whilst doing the washing up. At the time her 'Mother', 'Father' and 'Brother' were upstairs getting ready for some kind of party that evening. When her 'Father' heard the sound of the plate breaking he marched down stairs to find Elena. He found her cowering in the corner of the Kitchen. He stormed over to her, grabbed her arm in a death grip and dragged her down to the basement whilst saying_

" _You stupid, clumsy piece of shit" he pushed the door open and dragged her dawn. She struggled against him and begged_

" _Please not again. I'll be good, i'll be good"_

" _You've said that before"_

 _An hour later the police and the BAU made their move on the house just as the family were leaving. Guns were pointed at the family and the lead investigator advised them_

" _Don't move an inch" the three raised their hands in the air and as they were put into handcuffs the BAU agents Jason Gideon and David Rossi walked towards Christopher. Jason then said to him_

" _Where's the girl" Christopher just smiled before he was taken away. David and JAson then headed towards the house. Walking into the house the agents saw that there was minimal furniture and basically just the basic thing you need to survive. As they walked into the home in search for the young girl they came across a door at the far side of the house and heard faint crying. Agent Jason Gideon began to unlock the door but before it opened he said_

" _No guns, we don't want to frighten her" his Partner Agent David Rossi holstered his gun and then followed Jason down the old wooden stairs. The lights were off and it was pitch black. Jason found the light switch but when he turned them on her was shocked with what he found. David then muttered_

" _Oh my god" lying the middle if the room was a little Girl curled up into a ball and the back of her top was all ripped and covered in blood. The little girl heard David and quickly spun around revealing her badly bruised face and her bleeding lip. In a panic she backed away from the agents whilst saying_

" _Who…Who are you" Jason stepped forward and crouched down saying_

" _It's okay Sweetie, we're going to help you"_

" _Are you the police"_

" _Kinda. We can get you fixed up and take you somewhere safe"_

" _What's your name"_

" _I'm Jason and this is my friend David and what's your name Honey"_

" _E.. Elena" David crouched down next to Jason and said_

" _What a beautiful name. Elena we can keep you safe but you're going to have to trust us, can you do that" she nodded her head and then David took of his jacket and wrapped it around her to cover her back. Little Elena then got up and was soon picked up by Jason. Elena held onto Jason tight and said_

" _Don't let him hurt me again"_

" _You're safe now, he won't hurt you again…._

"Elena?" i was snapped out of my thoughts by a hand being placed on my shoulder and someone calling my name. I looked up and saw the entire team staring at me, JJ was taking a seat next to me. I then spoke

"What?" Rossi answered me

"You've been in your own little world for almost an hour, we've only just managed to snap you out of it"

"Sorry" Garcia, who was on a video call, then said

" _Care to share what's going on in that complex brain of yours_ " i put the picture down and rubbed my face, to try and calm myself down a bit, Hotch then said

"Elena, if you need to take a break…" i cut him off by saying

"I'm fine, i guess just re-reading all this stuff is drugging up things i want to forget" Rossi then got up and said

"Let's take a walk kid" I was going to say something but then Emily stopped me and said

"Go, we'll call if we find anything" i then got up, grabbed my jacket and followed Rossi out of the station.

We soon found ourselves walking along an empty beach, we haven't spoken much since leaving the station but Rossi then said something

"I'm sorry" i put my hands in my jeans pockets and said

"For what"

"I didn't remember you"

"It was a long time ago Dave"

"Why didn't you say anything"

"I don't like thinking about it"

"Gideon and i promised that you'd be safe, we failed you"

"It was 20 years ago, it was different, you didn't have a say in where i was sent"

"But we should have kept tabs on you" we then stopped and looked out towards the sea. I then said

"Do you know how a person gets hyper observant?"

"No, i don't"

"There are many different ways but what did it for me was a family i was placed with shortly after you saved me"

"What happened"

"He punished me. Locked me up. If you leave someone alone in the dark for that long their eyes start to adjust, You start to see things, no matter how small because if they exist, they can help you, Help you do the only thing you wanna do when you're alone in the dark, Get out….. I am the person i am today because i what i went through back then. If you and Gideon didn't save me i'd most likely would have been killed when i was 7 years old. Rossi i owe you my life" after i said that my phone started to ring…..


	6. AN

**Hey readers,**

 **i know I'm only on chapter 5 but id really like to know what you think so far. this book is aimed at establishing more of a background for Elena.**

 **please let me know what you think so far, you can either private message me or write a review.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **InaraXavier**


	7. Chapter 6- Where is he?

Elenas P.O.V.

"Do you know how a person gets hyper observant?"

"No, i don't"

"There are many different ways but what did it for me was a family i was placed with shortly after you saved me"

"What happened"

"He punished me. Locked me up. If you leave someone alone in the dark for that long their eyes start to adjust, You start to see things, no matter how small because if they exist, they can help you, Help you do the only thing you wanna do when you're alone in the dark, Get out….. I am the person i am today because i what i went through back then. If you and Gideon didn't save me i'd most likely would have been killed when i was 7 years old. Rossi i owe you my life" after i said that my phone started to ring.

I took it out of my pocket and when i saw Hotch calling me i put it on speaker immediately.

"Hotch?"

"We found something"

"What?"

"a photo with writing on the back. Elena it's a picture of you, Kally and 5 other people" i didn't reply so Rossi did instead

"What does it say"

"Infuse your life with action. Don't wait for it to happen. Make it happen. Make your own future. Make your own hope. Make your own love…." i cut Hotch off and continued

"And whatever your beliefs, honor your creator, not by passively waiting for grace to come down from upon high, but by doing what you can to make grace happen... yourself, right now, right down here on Earth- Bradley Whitford"

"Yes how did you know"

"An old friend used to say that to me.. Is there a date on the picture"

"No"

"can you send it to me"

"Just did" seconds later my phone bleeped. I looked at the picture and recognised it instantly.

Kally's P.O.V

Walking towards the old warehouse/garage, I couldn't stop the memories from invading my mind. Memories of the old team, my teammates, my friends. The best memory had be that time after an assignment, we came back here and ordered chinese. We were all tired and battered but that didn't stop us from joking about and playing a game of basketball. The inside of the building hasn't changed our old gear, equipment and personal things are still here. I sometimes regret what i did to the team but i wouldn't be where i am today if i didn't.

I found myself standing on the second floor, overlooking the rest of the building when i heard the sound of a gun being loaded. I turned my head and saw Elena standing behind me with her gun pointed at my back. I then said

"You figured it out then"

"You set this thing up so only Spence or myself could put it together"

"I forgot just how clever you can be"

"Where is he?" i turned around and said

"I have no idea"

"Nice try Kal, but you've never been capable of lying to me"

"I fooled you ll those years ago"

"Because i trusted you. I won't make that mistake again"

"We all make mistakes, even the perfect FBI golden girl Elena Miller"

"What's that supposed to mean?"I crossed my arms before saying

"I'm guessing that the rest of your team is close by, Correct" she just stayed quiet

"I'll take that as a yes. Do they know how many job offers you've have in the past 4 months" her gun dropped slightly as she said

"How do you…" I cut her off by saying

"I've been keeping tabs on you. I've counted 5 offers. 1 from the CIA, 1 from the pentagon, 2 from MI6 and another from a Special Forces Military Group. Have you considered any of them" she then said

"I'm not going to do this with you" I put my hands on the railings and said

"Alright then. Tell me what you are thinking because you could have shot me or arrested me by now, so what?" I watched her throw her gun to the side and pushed her sleeves up, she then said

"I want that rematch"

Hotch's P.O.V.

Whilst Elena snuck into the warehouse the rest of us waited for her to give us the go ahead. We were spaced out around the building but could hear everything that was behind said on the inside.

"You figured it out then"

"You set this thing up so only Spence or myself could put it together"

"I forgot just how clever you can be"

"Where is he?"

"I have no idea"

"Nice try Kal, but you've never been capable of lying to me"

"I fooled you ll those years ago"

"Because i trusted you. I won't make that mistake again"

"We all make mistakes, even the perfect FBI golden girl Elena Miller"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm guessing that the rest of your team is close by, Correct…I'll take that as a yes. Do they know how many job offers you've have in the past 4 months" her gun dropped slightly as she said

"How do you…"

"I've been keeping tabs on you. I've counted 5 offers. 1 from the CIA, 1 from the pentagon, 2 from MI6 and another from a Special Forces Military Group. Have you considered any of them"

Rossi turned to me and said

"Did you know"

"No I didn't" we then went back to listening

"I'm not going to do this with you" I put my hands on the railings and said

"Alright then. Tell me what you are thinking because you could have shot me or arrested me by now, so what?" I watched her throw her gun to the side and pushed her sleeves up, she then said

"I want that rematch"

It was silent for a second but from out here we heard a loud smash. I then yelled down the com unit

"GO NOW!" We all then ran into the building with our guns raised. When we found Elena and Kal, Elena had tackled Kal to the ground and started punching her over and over again.

Elenas P.O.V.

I tackled Kal to the ground and began punching her over and over again. Her face soon became covered in blood and so was my fist

"ELENA!" I ignored Hotch and kept punching

"ELENA STOP!". Morgan pulled me off Kal and held me back whilst saying

"She can't tell us where Reid is if she's dead. Take a breath" I looked back at Kal and saw her lying on the floor laughing and her face was covered in blood and bruises. I pushed away from morgan and looked down at my right hand, my knuckles were bleeding and bruised. Kal was taken into Custody and had her wounds cleaned up before being transferred to Quantico


	8. Chapter 7- Why let me live?

Previously on criminal minds

 _Elenas P.O.V._

 _I tackled Kal to the ground and began punching her over and over again. Her face soon became covered in blood and so was my fist_

 _"ELENA!" I ignored Hotch and kept punching_

 _"ELENA STOP!". Morgan pulled me off Kal and held me back whilst saying_

 _"She can't tell us where Reid is if she's dead. Take a breath" I looked back at Kal and saw her lying on the floor laughing and her face was covered in blood and bruises. I pushed away from morgan and looked down at my right hand, my knuckles were bleeding and bruised. Kal was taken into Custody and had her wounds cleaned up before being transferred to Quantico….._

 _"I was angry with my friend;_

 _I told my wrath, my wrath did end._

 _I was angry with my foe:_

 _I told it not, my wrath did grow._

 _And I waterd it in fears,_

 _Night & morning with my tears:_

 _And I sunned it with smiles,_

 _And with soft deceitful wiles._

 _And it grew both day and night._

 _Till it bore an apple bright._

 _And my foe beheld it shine,_

 _And he knew that it was mine._

 _And into my garden stole,_

 _When the night had veild the pole;_

 _In the morning glad I see;_

 _My foe outstretched beneath the tree"_

 _-William Blake_

Elenas P.O.V.

After convincing Hotch that i was okay to talk to Kal i had my hand bandaged up before going down the hall to the interrogation room. I entered the room and saw Kal just staring at me with bruises all across her face, he hands were in cuffs and attached to the table in front of her. I leant against the wall before speaking

"Let me explain what's happening here, you are a criminal, i've watched you murder innocent people, i have the authorisation to end you. And the only reason you are alive is because i am allowing it""

"Oh el, are you going to punch me again, over and over . till you arm weakens, clearly you want to. So tell me why did you allow me to live."

"We all make mistakes. Where is he Kal?" she sunk back in the chair and said

"I don't know" i pushed off the wall and walked around the interrogation room saying

"Do you have any idea how many people have sat across that table and confessed their sins to me. What makes you think that you're any different, any smarter. You've already been in this room for one hour. but this room, this room has been my life, my home Since i was 19 years old. So i will not let you sit there and lie to me in my own home" i then placed my hands onto the table looking down at her. She sat forwards, looked into my eyes and said

"That's my girl. All that anger, built up inside of you for years, all that pain. He was the only one that made it better wasn't he" i didn't say anything

"Knew it"

"What do you want from me Kal. you've already taken everything from me" her facial expression then changed. She looked down before saying

"That wasn't my intention El"

"Then what was your intention. You drugged me and removed multiple different organs…. It wasn't you, was it?" she didn't look up at me. I glanced up at the camera and gave a small nod, the next thing i knew the small light went off. I then took a seat across from her and said

"Okay, Kally. Right now my only concern is Spencer. Forget everything else" i held her hands and said

" i'm not asking as a federal agent right now Kal. I'm asking as a friend, your friend, alright. Spence, has been through enough in his life, just like us. The only difference is that we've learnt to cope with pain a lot better than he has. Please Kal, if you ever loved him, truly loved him, tell me where he is" She then looked up at me and i saw a slight tear in her eye. She took a breath before saying

"I don't know where he right now but I know where he'll be tonight"

"Where?"

Reids P. O.V

I was lead through the building and when we entered another room there were rich looking people around and a muscly guy standing in a empty swimming pool. I turned to Kol and said

"Is this what you made Elena do?"

"At first"

"I won't fight" after saying that I was pushed into the empty pool and basically forced to fight.

The guy I was forced to fight was a fairly big, seriously strong guy. What doesn't help with this situation is that I'm absolutely drained, all my strength has been depleted from the other fights. There was no time to catch my breath between punches, every inch of my body is bruised. Anyway back to the fight. We've been fighting for a good 15 minutes now, and am losing more and more by the second.

Soon I was kicked in the chest hard and fell onto my back and smacked my head at the same time. All the breath In my lungs and pain surged through my body. As I'm gasping for air my competitor walked towards me saying

"You lasted longer than most, Kid. Who taught you to fight?" I managed to reply

"My…Best…Friend" he had picked up a rusty pole and came closer to me.

"Well, I hope you got to say goodbye" as he lifted the pole I closed my eyes only thinking about one thing, well person.

'I'm sorry Elena' memories of Elena flashed through my mind for a split second before I heard a familiar voice

"HEY! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE"

I couldn't tell you what happened next even if I wanted to, the pain coursing through my body was overwhelming. I was seriously struggling to breath, I was breathing fast and i was trying to control the pain in some way, I clutched my chest as it tightened. Seconds later I heard familiar voices all around, the first voice sounded like Rossi

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you had a fantastic evening, the nice gentleman with the hats and guns are going to take you to jail. Thank you very much for your patience, come on" for a moment I forgot I was actually being watched when fighting.

A hand was then on my shoulder, I turned and saw Morgan next to me

"Reid are you alright Kid?"

"My chest hurts"

"Can you stand?" I nodded through the pain. He then said

"Let's get you out of here and get you checked out" He helped me up and wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders. As we walked outside I said

"Elena, is she…" he cut me off by saying

"She's fine, Kid" when we got outside I was taken to an ambulance

Elenas P. O.V

Hotch wouldn't let me go find Reid but i get why. The team have been gone for a couple of hours now and its making me nervous. However, when my phone started ringing I immediately answered it and put it it on speaker, Garcia spoke first

"Hotch" he then replied

" _We got him"_ I then said

"Is he okay"

 _"mostly, few bruises, couple broken ribs, some cuts, sprained wrist, nothing too major. He's going to the hospital to get him checked out"_ Garcia then said

"We'll meet you there"

 _"Okay_ "I then said

"Hotch hang on a sec" I picked up my phone, took it off speaker before saying

"I'll meet you in a bit, there's something I have to do first"

 _"Whatever she tells you_ … "

"I'll tell you. Make sure he's okay, I'll be there soon"

 _"Okay, Elena"_ I then hung up the phone and said to Garcia

"Go, I'll meet there in a bit" I turned to head to the Interrogation room as Garcia said

"Elena, give her hell" I then walked out one way whilst she went to other.

When I entered the interrogation room, Kal looked up. I closed the door and said

"We got him, he's safe"

"So why are you here with me and not with him" I sat down and said

"You hired kol 2 years ago, that much I know. But I want to know who hired you to do what you did all those years ago" she leant forward and said

"You won't find them"

"A name"

"If they want you to find them then they will find you"

"Kally I need a name"

"you know their name. You've known it since the day you were born" it took a second to click and then I said

"That's not possible"

"Elena you should know by now, just about anything is possible"

"I watched them die"

"Did you really?" I didn't respond, I just dropped my eyes. She then said

"You may have an eidetic memory but you have a habit of deleting things you don't want to remember"

"i watched them die, I was there"

"you watched someone die, but it wasn't them Elena" I then stood up and swung the door open, as I walked out she yelled

"YOUR PARENTS ARE ALIVE. THEY'LL COME FOR YOU ELENA, YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY THIS TIME" i just kept walking.

 **At the Hospital**

I walked into the hospital and after getting directions to the room Spence was in I headed down there. When I got to the end of the hall I could see Rossi and Hotch through the doors talking in the hall outside Reid's room. I pushed the door open slightly before saying

"Hotch, can I have a word"

"Yeah" he stepped through the door and when it closed he said

"What did Kally say?"

"It's hard to explain but apparently the people who hired her are my parents"

"The Miller's?"

"Not the Miller's"

"I thought your biological parents were dead"

"So did I" I ran my hand through my hair before saying

"I don't know what to think right now"

"Elena, we'll figure this out, okay, we always do. We will do it together as family. Okay"

"Yeah"

"For now, Reid is in that room. Go and see him. Oh and you've got the couple of days off" I smiled before saying

"Thank you Hotch" we then walked back towards Reids room.

Hotch went in first and said

"Guys" the team looked at him and when they saw me behind him they left the room, Garcia spoke as she was leaving

"We'll see you later Junior G man". I couldn't get a clear view of Spence but I could tell Garcia hugged him, Morgan was next he patted his shoulder and said

"Have fun Pretty Boy" he then left with a smile on his face. I hit him as he passed me. One by one the rest of the team left the room and I leant wall next to the door. Hotch was the last one to leave and as he passed me I got a clear view of Spence. His hair was longer, he had a beard, a bruise on his cheek and was sat on the edge of the bed with his left hand bandaged up . When the door closed behind me he said sheepishly

"Hey"

"Hi" I had my arms folded across my chest as I spoke, he scratched the back of his neck with his good hand before speaking

"Morgan said that you were angry about what i did" I sighed before pushing off the wall and walking towards him whilst saying

"I was, I was so mad. I was mad at Kal, mad at you and mad at myself. I couldn't save you" I then felt a tear rolling down my face,I whipped it away before saying

"But I understand why you did it, it was the exact same reason I went with Kol. You wanted to keep me safe, I wanted to keep you safe" I then lifted my left hand and bruised some hair behind his ear before running my thumb over the bruise on his cheek. I then said

"Does it hurt much?"

"It's not that bad, El. I've had worse" I smiled at what he said and that's when he nudged me and said

"There it is"

"What"

"That smile, I haven't seen you smile in so long"

"Yeah well I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere any time soon"

"I'm going to hold you to that"

"I'd expect nothing less Einstein" he took my hand from his face and held it as he said

"Are we going to talk about what was said or…" I cut him off by putting a finger on his lips and said

"Spence, shut up" I then leant my head down and pressed my lips against his. The kiss was sweet, romantic and quite frankly it made me feel whole again. It made me feel like nothing had ever changed.

We held the kiss for a couple of minutes and when I pulled away I pressed my forehead against his and said

"I love you"

"I love you too…Elena I know what Kol did to you, we can go as slow as you need"

"Spence we've waited years, I don't want to wait anymore. But first things first" I ran my finger down his chin and through his beard before saying

"This has got to go"


	9. Chapter 8- Short Chapter

Reid's P.O.V.

After the amazing reunion with Elena I convinced her to stay with me here. The doctor has decided to keep me here over night, just to be safe. It's quite late, the hospital is quiet and Elena is sat next to my bed reading something on her IPad. She's been here a couple of and I've only just noticed the bandage on her right hand. I sat up in my bed and said

"Elena?" She replied without looking up

"Yeah"

"What did you do to your hand?" She put her tablet down and said

"Before we arrested Kally, I wanted a rematch. But I got carried away, I punched her over and over again until my knuckles were bleeding" I then said

"You missed me that much you nearly beat Kally to death" she sat up in her chair and then said

"Yes and no. Yes Kally was the key to finding you. But I didn't realize how much anger I had built up inside since she betrayed me. I wanted to catch Kally to get you home but I also wanted pay back"

"What did she actually do to you?"

"I was drugged and she had 3 of my organs removed. I was particularly awake when she was do it, I could feel everything, but I couldn't fight back"

"What did she take?" Elena just dropped her eyes. I then said

"You don't have to tell me"

"No, I don't want to keep secrets from you, it's just…" she got up and sat on the bed next to me before continuing

"Look, I love you so much, but before we go any further in this relationship you need to know something" I held onto her good hand and said

"Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you" she look down as she continued

"for the entire time I've known you, you always dreamed that one day you'd be a father but after what Kal did… Spence I can't have children" I watched as a tears trickled down her face. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking into my eyes. I wiped a tear away with my thumb before saying

"Do you really think that I would stop loving you because of that. El, whether you can have kids or not, it doesn't stop me from wanting to be with you" I then rested my forehead against hers as she said

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this"

"Don't do that"

"Do what, Spence? Feel guilty, because i do, i can't help it"

"No El, don't put those walls of yours up again"

"You know i can't help it"

"I know, but that's why we work so well together"

"You know Morgan won't stop teasing you about us"

"At this moment, i couldn't care less. I'm happy, that's all that matters" I lifted her chin before placing

my lips against hers, the kiss was short and sweet. When i pulled away i said

"I love you"

"I love you too, now get some sleep, you need it"

"You'll be here in the morning"

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon Genius"


	10. Chapter 9- 3 days later

Elana's P.O.V.

Spence was kept in the hospital overnight just to be safe. The following morning he was given some medium strength painkillers and we discharged. After i took him home the team stopped by to make sure that he was okay, they stayed for a couple of hours but then had to leave . I've been staying at Reids for a few days, i don't think ive ever seen spence sleep so much but that's to be expected. From what he's told me, he couldn't get much sleep whilst he was away, he's hasn't told me much about what he had to go through but i get that. He just needs time.

3 days after Spence being discharged i was woken up by my phone vibrating on the nightstand. I rolled out of Spencers grasp, sat up and answered my phone

"Yeah" Garcia's chirpy voice came through the voice

" _Good morning Sleeping Beauty"_

"What time is it?"

" _8 AM and you are late_ " i looked at the clock and saw that she was right, it was 8 AM and i'm meant to be at work. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and said

"Oh Shit, i overslept"

" _Clearly. Don't worry sugar I'll cover for you"_

"I owe you one Pen, i'll be there ASAP"

" _Tell lover boy that we miss him"_ i look at Spence who was just starting to stir in his sleep, smiled and then said

"Will do" I then put my phone back before getting up and getting fresh clothes from my bag.

I pulled on my denim jeans i heard Reid's voice

"Hey, everything okay" i looked over my shoulder and saw him propped up on his elbows, looking half asleep. I then said

"Well apart from the fact that i'm late for work, yeah it's all good" i then started to button up my Black combat ¾ sleeve shirt, as he said with a smile on his face

"Not like you to oversleep" i put my combat boots on and then whilst attaching my holster to my trousers i said

"And whos fault is it"

"You didn't say no"

"Funny" i grabbed my jacket, phone, badge, keys, a bag before walking to his side of the bed. I put my free hand on the back of his neck, gave him a quick kiss and said

"Go back to sleep, i'll call you if we get case"

"Love you, i'll call you later"

"Love you". I then left his apartment and headed down to my car.

20 minutes later

When the elevator doors open i was greeted by a very chirpy Penelope Garcia

"Going to explain to me why your late" i smiled and said

"I'm not answering that" she laughed and followed me into the bullpen. As i walked past Morgans desk to get to mine he said

"Well look who decided to show up for work"

"Good morning to you too" i out my bag down and then he said with a smirk on his face

"Late night"

"None of your business" he then turned to Garcia and said

"You owe me $5, i told you they'd do it" i sighed and said

"Come on seriously, you didn't really bet on us did you" the pair of them just shrugged. Before i could say anything else, Hotch came out of his office and said

"Elena a word" i headed up to his office knowing what he wanted to talk to me about.

I closed the door behind me and then he gestured to the chair in front of his desk. I sat down and then he said

"I totally understand that you and Reid are in a new relationship but if it affects you at work,,," I cut him off by saying

"Hotch, we've already talked about it. We won't let it interfere with our professional lives. Today was just a total fluke, i didn't set my alarm, i forgot i was coming back today"

"Okay, How's he doing" i sat back in the chair and said

"He's catching up on sleep, he's taking his painkillers when he's meant too. However, he's been having some minor nightmares, they're not too bad"

"Can't blame him, everything he's been through over that past few months, it's understandable. Do you think he'll be ready to come back to work next week"

"He wouldn't say no. i'm to sure how he'll cope with being out in the field his ribs are still healing"

"Now, care to tell me about the job offers"

"they don't matter"

"Don't matter, Elena you got six job offers in four months. They matter"

"Not to me Hotch. The BAU is my home. I don't want another job"

"I've had to pass the news on. We'll just have to see what happens next" I nodded, thinking that I may have to leave the BAU. Hotch then said

". Go on then get some work done"

"You got it boss" and with that I got up and headed back to my desk that had a stack of reports on it.

13:40 PM

Elenas P. O.V

We didn't have any major cases today so I managed to get through most of my reports. At about 13:40 I had finished over half my reports when my mobile rang. I placed it against my ear and said

"Miller"

" _Hey El"_ I smiled after hearing his voice, I then replied

"Hey Spence, how'd you sleep?"

" _well seeing as I got up about 20 minutes ago, pretty well"_

"Have you ever slept for so long"

" _I don't think so. So how's work"_

"Boring" just as I said that a delivery person put a letter in my desk, I mouthed thank you before going back to my report. Spence then asked

" _What time do you think you'll be home"_

"home? You know I don't live with you, Right"

" _uh yeah forget what I just said"_

"Hey I was joking, I should get out at normal time" Morgan then brought me a cup of coffee. He said down the phone

"Hey Pretty Boy" he then went to sit at his desk.

" _was that Morgan"_ I went to open the letter as I replied

"Yeah he brought me a coffee"

" _Tell him I said hey"_ I looked at Morgan and said

"Reid says hey" Morgan smiled and went back to his reports.

Reid then said something but I didn't hear it. I had opened the letter and just saw loads and loads of photos of me.

"Spence can I call you back"

" _Yeah is everything okay"_

"I'll let you know" I put my mobile down and with the letter in my hand went to Hotch's office. I knocked on the door and waited for him to say

"Come in" i opened the door and went into his office saying

"This was just delivered to me" i handed him the letter and photos. As he looked through them i said

"There's no return address" After a second he said

"Who have you shown these too"

"Just you" he swapped to the next picture and said

"Have you spoken to reid about this"

"No why" he got up and said

"Call Him, Now" he handed me a picture as i got my phone out. I looked at the photo he handed to me and my heart stopped. It was taken yesterday when we went out for lunch, his face has a large red X over it. I put my phone next to me ear and kept muttering

"Pick up, pick up, pick up"

" _Elena, whats up"_

"Are you okay"

" _I'm fine, why"_ I saw Hotch talking to morgan and then moments later Morgan got up and made his way to the elevator

"Morgan is going to come and pick you up, i don't want you to answer the door for anyone but besides him, okay"

" _Okay, you're starting to freak me out, what's going on"_

"I'll explain when you get here"

" _Okay"_

"Hey Spence"

" _Yeah"_

"I love you"

" _I love you too. I'll see you soon"_


	11. AN 2

Hey guys

I've had two different ideas for how to end this book. I'd like some opinions on them. So if you want a short synopsis on how this book ends, message me.

Thanks for reading, loved to hear more from you guys


	12. Chapter 10- Ava?

**Reids P. O.V**

After talking to Elena i went and got dressed. I got changed into a pair of jeans, Which i hardly ever wear, a blue ¾ sleeve t-shirt and my normal converse. I brushed my, now short hair before grabbing my jacket, Phone, badge and gun. As i made my way through to the living room there was a knock on the door, i wasn't going to answer it until i heard morgan's voice

"Reid, it's me open up" i went over to the door and let him in. as he came in i Asked

"What is going on. Is Elena alright?"

"She got a letter that contained a bunch of photos of her, a couple had you in. Hotch wants you at the BAU, he's looking at this as a stalker case"

"Let's go then" I put my jacket on and followed him out of my apartment, locking the door behind me. We then headed down the the SUV and headed to the BAU. on the way there morgan broke the silence by saying

"Nice hair cut by the way" the last time the team saw me i had longer hair and a beard.

"Thanks" he smiled and said

"Boys regular"

"Focus on the road Morgan"

"Whatever you say Pretty Ricky"

When we arrived at the BAU we went straight to the conference room. I walked in behind Morgan and immediately had a pair of arms around my neck. I returned the hug as Elena said

"Are you okay?" I pulled out of the hug and said

"I'm fine. Someone want to catch me up" Hotch handed me the photos before speaking

"From the looks of it someone has been watching Elena for some time and I think I know who it is" Rossi then said

"Care to share"

"Elena?" Elena then started to speak

"When I spoke to Kally before meeting you at the hospital she said that she was hired by someone I thought died a very long time ago"Emily then asked

"Who"

"My biological parents. Cabe and Eliza Perez. They hired Kally who then hired Kol" I then said

"But you told me you watched them die"

"I thought i did. But I've got a bad habit of 'deleting' memories that I don't want to remember. I watched someone die that day, I just don't know who" Hotch then said

"If it is them then they will come after Elena. Reid I want you to take Elena to my office and do a cognitive interview, we need to know who died. The rest of us will sort through these pictures and go. Over the letter" I nodded and handed the pictures back. I then lead Elena out of the room and into Hotch's office.

 **Elenas P. O.V**

We sat down on the sofa in Hotch's office and I was noticeably nervous. Reid placed a hand on my jumpy leg and said

"Hey, it's okay, you know how this works"

"That's what I'm worried about, I forgot for a reason"

"I'm right here. Nothing will happen. Now you ready"

"Yeah" he held onto both of my hands before saying

"Now close your eyes" I did and took a deep breath.

"Good. How old were you when they died"

"5, I was 5"

"Okay, you're in the same room describe it to me"

"It's a house. It looks like a normal family home. I'm in the living room"

"What are you wearing"

"Cloths that are too big. Old jeans, a baggy top but there's something on it"

"What's on it?" I squeezed his hands as I remembered, he then said

"I'm right here, you're safe. What's on the top"

"Blood"

"Who's"

"Mine"

"Are you hurt" I nodded before saying

"My shoulder is bleeding" he then said

"When to u went into the Foster system your should had a deep cut on it and it was dislocated. Who did it"

"Spencer, I don't want to be here"

"Alright, something caught your attention what was it"

"A scream. It came. From the basement"

"Who's scream"

"I'm don't know"

"Yes you do, you recognised it that why you want towards it" I squeezed my eyes shut as I remembered more, that's when it clicked

"My sister. Oh god I forgot my own sister"

"Elena, what was her name?"

"Ava, she was 15 minutes older than me"

"Your twin" I nodded once again. He then continued

"Okay you went down into the basement, what could you see"

"Not much it was toi dark"

"What did you smell"

"Damp, and a coppery smell"

"Most likely blood. Tell me what happened next"

"Someone grabbed my shirt and took me downstairs"

"Who"

"My Dad"

"Whose in the basement"

"My mom is stood with something metal in her hand"

"And Ava"

"She's laying in the floor, she's hurt. She's crying. Babe I don't want to be here"

"Okay, come back to me" I opened my eyes and was immediately pulled into a hug. I buried my head in his neck and said

"It was her, I watch her die"

"I know baby, you did so good. This will help us"


	13. Chapter 11- I'm sorry

Reid's P.O.V.

After the interview with Elena, I left her in Hotch's office to calm down. After remembering what happened to her sister, she remembered more and more about her past and it got her upset, She was emotionally and physically drained too. When i left Hotch's office i saw Elena lying down on the couch, i quietly closed the door before heading to the conference room.

As I entered the conference room, i ran my hand through my hair as JJ said

"How'd it go?" i looked up and said

"She remembered who died" Hotch then said

"Who?"

"Ava Perez, Elena's twin sister" everyone's faces dropped, Garcia then said

"She had a twin?"

"Apparently, but she died a few days before elena was put into care" JJ then said

"How could she forget"

"Elena has a bad habit of 'deleting' things she doesn't want to remember. She's done it forever" Morgan then said

"Elena, why is it always Elena" Rossi then said

"Exactly, it's always Elena. The girl whos been running since she was 5 years old. That's it" Hotch then spoke

"What's what, Dave?"

"After i found out the Our elena was the little girl Jason and i rescued all those years ago, i did a little research. Five months after rescuing her, ELena Perez was marked as a runaway and dropped of the map. A year later an ELena Smith popped up and the same pattern kept occurring until the day ELena was adopted by the millers. But then 3 years after that she joined the academy before coming here, the youngest recruit in FBI history. She's running from something and she doesn't even know it. The question is what is she running from?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Emily said

"Subconsciously she must have known… what scares Elena the most?" Garcia answered

"Losing us"

"Exactly, she sacrificed everything all those years ago to keep us safe from Kol. And then she ran back to LA only to come home when our lives were in danger. She lost her family when she was a child, that what's she's doing and she doesn't even know it. She protecting us, even if that means keeping secrets" Emily turned and left the conference room. We followed as she walked towards Hotch's office. She opened the door and her face dropped, she turned to us and said

"She's gone" Immediately I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Elena.

It rang a couple of times before it stopped and I spoke

"Elena?!"

"Yeah"

"What are you doing?, come back"

"They have my mom, She said my life, I can't let her die"

"Just come back to Quantico, we can do this together as a family"

"I can't drag you into this, it's my fight. I've been running from them since I was a kid. It's time to stop"

"Please Elena, please"

"Spence I'm sorry…"

2 days later

My head feels incredibly heavy. The last thing I remember was talking to read on the phone, o was in my car and then…someone drove into me.

"Elena" I looked over to the source of the voice and saw my mom with her hands chained above her head, and saw nothing but fear in her eyes. I took a breath and said

"Mom, it's going to be okay, I promise" I then noticed my so called father walking up behind her with something in his hand.

"No, no, no, what are you doing?" Mom released what was happening and said

"It's ok" he lifted a gun up and I pulled on the chains around my wrists making them bleed.

"You son of a bitch!" Mom kept trying to calm me down

"It's ok. It's ok sweetheart" the guns safety was taken off and then my father said

"She's not your mother Elena. She just felt sorry for you"

"Please! Don't do this" I had a large amount of tears in my eyes. Mom then said

"I love you Elena. Whatever Happens you will always be my daughter"

"I Love you mom, and thank you for giving me the life I always wanted" the trigger was then pulled

"No!"

Blood splattered on my face as my mother's head fell forward

"No" I stopped fighting and let my head fall forward as I cried

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" a hand was then in my hair. Before I could react my head was yanked up and I came face to face with my father.

"Why, she didn't do anything"

"She took you away from me baby girl"

"No she didn't I ran away from you" he crouched down into the of me and said

"You do remember. I knew you would"

"Yeah I remember, I remember how you used to abuse mom and when you were done with her you came to me. The scars have basically gone, but I can still feel them. I ran because I was scared of you. I deal with people like you for a living, monsters" that earned me a punch around the face before he lifted my head back up.

"I loved you Elena"

"You're incapable of love, Cabe. It's who you are" in the distance I heard Hotch's voice

"ELENA!"

I looked towards the door but then had an unbearable pain surge through my stomach. I looked down and saw a large dagger going through my stomach and out of my back. All the air in my lungs had gone and blood immediately rushed to my mouth. My father then said

"I ordered Kally to take away your ability to have Children, I ordered Kol to rape and torture you, but still you kept coming back. If you want something done right, do it yourself" he then pulled the dagger out before running off. I could feel the blood soaking into my once white string strap t-shirt, as it got harder and harder to keep my eyes open.

Moments later I felt a pair of hands on mine as they were unchained. I looked up and saw Hotch standing there. He helped me down before saying into his com

" I got her! I got her in the storm cellar on the south side I need a medic...Elena" I replied breathlessness

"Hotch"  
"Hey, it's me. I'm right here. You're gonna be all right." My eyelids got heavier and heavier.

"Stay with me. Come on, stay with me"

"Let me go"

"No, no. I am not letting you go, again …HELP ME!" he looked back down at me and said

"Listen to me. I know I'm always tough on you but because I have to. You are one of the best profilers out there. I'm so proud of you.Do you understand that? I am proud of you because you are my friend" I closed my eyes for a second before saying

"I need you to do something for me"

"What"

"There's something in my desk addressed to Reid. Give it to him, be there for him"

"No, Elena! Come on, stay with me" my eyes closed but I could still hear Hotch

"If you can hear me, please just squeeze my hand" I tried my best to squeeze his hand but couldn't tell if I was or not, until he said

"Yes, there you go. There you go. Just keep squeezing… we're the hell are my Medics"

Reid's P.O.V.

I didn't get a chance to see Elena before she was quickly taken to the hospital. However Hotch was covered in blood but not injured. We Immediately followed to the hospital but we couldn't find out anything, we just had to wait. We waited and waited and waited until Hotch came into the waiting room. The others got up and started asking questions but he didn't answer, instead he slowly made his way towards me with tears in his eyes. I knew what he was going to say and felt my heart break into a million pieces. My lip quivered and a tear escaped as I said

"No" Hotch took a deep breath before saying

"She never made it off the table" the others started to cry when my legs gave out. Hotch grabbed me and just held me as a cried

"Spencer, I am so sorry"

"No she can't be gone, not again. Please not again" I just kept crying and crying. The love of my life is dead and the last time I saw her we fought about something stupid, I couldn't apologize. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye.

Location Unknown- 6 hours later

"Where am I?" A dry cracked voice called out as the young woman struggled against the machines restraining and restricting her movements. As she turned she felt a sharp pain surge through entire body, she winced at the pain, never sounding more weak

"Ow" she carefully laid back on the bed just as the door opened. A female nurse wearing Purple scrubs walked in with a chart in her hand. He eyes lit up as she saw her patient awake

"Nice to see you alive Agent Miller"

 **"This one may surprise you. She's not like the other. Doesn't fight out way. I don't even think she knows how strong she really is" - Medrick, The Origin**


	14. next book

next book is up. its called aftermath


End file.
